This invention relates to a monitoring device having a switching mechanism to open or close electric circuits in case of overload, wherein the switching mechanism operates as a function of a current-detecting device, which monitoring device also includes a processor and setpoint memories for comparing and evaluating actual values and tripping state indicating devices.
In a known monitoring device as described in German Pat. No. DE-OS 33 11 240, devices are present which take into account a thermal image during the formation of threshold values. That is, the evaluation of the threshold values is influenced by a settable counter reading as a function of the tripping class. Several threshold values can be taken into account by means of a selector switch. A light-emitting diode is provided which indicates the circuit state.
There is a need for a monitoring device having a simple design that is capable of being used in a versatile manner with the greatest possible ease.